


Dark times

by Isilloth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Old Nan's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Old Nan tells story about Night's KIng to Arya and Bran.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



Old woman were sitting, knitting continually, her wires tapping out regular rhythm. Arya and Bran were looking at her expectantly. She had promised them story tonight... Scary story, they hoped.

"You want to hear something scary, children?" Old Nan said, without interrupting knitting. "Scary story in this summer evening... You cannot know fear in the time like this. But you will know fear, you will know it soon... When winter comes."

Children were waiting with excitement. Old Nan always started her stories like that, especially ones about terrifying things from ancient times. Looking at old woman, Bran always wonder if she could remembered that times.

"When there is so cold, that people freeze in their beds, when field not bore for so long that people eat their dead fathers, mothers and children, when there is no place where you can find warmth...

In the middle of such winter there was a man in charge of Night's Watch, man who knew no fear. And that was a fault in him. For all men must know fear.

He led scout beyond the wall in the deepest nights, which lasted for days. He went into places where no one dared, just to challenge the fate. And the fate doesn't like such people.

In one of his travels, when the night was exceptionally cold and dark, he met a woman. But she wasn't lovely nor good. Her skin was white and cold as ice, her eyes like blue winter stars. He fell in love with her, and when he make love to her, he gave her his soul. And then came dark times for people in the North.

For when he gave up his soul, he declared himself Night's King- king of Night Watch. But the soulless man can do no good. His queen, woman with ice skin, guided his every step. She had his soul.

Soon there came dark times. It lasted thirteen years, thirteen years full of terror. Ice queen whispered to her king, urged him to evil. Brothers on the Wall started to disappear, without a trace. It was said that the Others approached the Wall, and took them, sacrificed by Night’s King. Soon he and his queen began to kill not only brothers, but wildlings and people on he North as well…” Children were looking intensively at old woman, listening to her every world. Her voice was calm, even if she talked about dreadful things, and she still were knitting.

“This was too much. News about their horrific deeds came to Brandon the Breaker, the King on the North and Joramun, King-Beyond-the-Wall. And Brandon’s heart wept, for the Lord Commander was his own brother, and he remembered him as a good man. It was no longer he, but his soulless flesh, controlled by woman with ice skin.

Brandon the Breaker and Joramun called their people and won Nightfort. But they couldn’t kill Night’s King and his queen – some strange magic protected them. They had to lit giant bonfire, and burn them alive. Ice queen didn’t scream, but cries of 13th Lord Commander of Night’s Watch, once his brother, haunted Brandon the Breaker or the rest of his life.”

Old Nan fell silent, and or awhile they heard only hitting the wires. The story was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't very inspired recently, but I tried my bestes.  
>  I'm not native so there robably were grammar mistakes for which I'm very sorry.


End file.
